Pomegranate Pie
by Sadshi
Summary: Pai meets Zakuro agsin on the way out of Cafe Mew Mew and Zakuro loves Pai and Pai loves Zakuro but it's up to them to try to show it when they are having a hard time to. R


"What are you doing with that red ball", a hyper girl with yellow hair shouted in a brown hair man's ear. The girls name was Purin and the brown haired mans name was Keichiro. Keichiro had Pie making supplies and a few pomegranates.

"Oh hello Purin-chan. I'm making a creation no one has ever made", Keichiro said smiling.

"What's the red balls for," Purin asked smiling. She wanted to juggle them.

"Their not red balls their fruits called Pomegranates", Keichiro said to her. A purple haired girl looked up she heard her name. The girls name was Zakuro.(Zakuro means pomegranate in Japanese.)

"No. Zakuro-chan's right their. She's not a fruit", Purin said happily.

"Yes I know they have the same names", Keichiro said.

"Oh Zakuro-chan's a fruit", Purin shouted and then ran to Zakuro."Zakuro-chan did you know that you are a fruit", Purin said enthusiastically.

"Purin-san, I'm not a fruit I'm a person with the same name as a fruit like how you are Purin and we sell Pudding here", Zakuro said in a tired voice.

"Purin-chan come here do you want to help", Keichiro asked.

"Yay", Purin ran up to Keichiro.

"Thank you", thought Zakuro.

Keichiro told Purin to wash her hands and grabbed a big knife. He put it in the air was in the middle of swinging it when Purin came up to him and scared him.

"Ahhh", Keichiro dropped the knife about to land on his foot and then in slow motion Purin pushed Keichiro and the knife landed nimbly on the floor. A sweat drop appeared on Keichiro's head.

"Thank you Purin-chan", Keichiro said."Zakuro-san you can leave now. Can you please put the closed sign on the way out?"

"Bye", Zakuro said she flipped the sign so it now said closed and walked off in to the snow covered road. Ichigo left a while ago then Minto got sick and Retasu dropped a plate and got bloody and was sent home. Zakuro walked home having images in her head of Masaya and Ichigo together. Then Purin and Taruto playing tag. She suddenly got sad. She felt lonely. But the lone wolf lonely no she had to be strong had to avoid all of the boys that say they like her. But she knows the only reason they like her is for her looks. Most people envy her beauty but she envies their happiness.

"Sigh", Zakuro walked off but she heard a voice. A familiar voice.

"Hey", the familiar voice said quietly. Zakuro looked up Pai she thought. She looked up to see a black haired alien. It was Pai. Zakuro thought about Keichiro saying"I'm making pomegranate pie." She looked at Pai he looked good.

"Hi Pai-kun", she said. Pai floated down standing next to Zakuro.

"Hey are you still hating us for trying destroy you and earth", Pai said to Zakuro.

"No", Zakuro said. She looked at Pai and felt something she never felt before. "Why are you here", Zakuro coldly asked.

"I'll leave if you want", Pai said to her.

"No," Zakuro said.

"Okay I'm hear to visit you again and to watch Taruto and Kishu", Pai said.

"He's hear to visit me", Zakuro thought. She looked at Pai and he was blushing she immediately looked away and blushed herself. She felt a weird feeling. It was love. She ran away she couldn't handle the feeling. Pai saw her run away.

"She must really hate me", Pai thought.

He just walked over to her giving her space.

Meanwhile Zakuro ran to a park bench and sat down a tear trickled down her cheek. She felt bad."Why must I be like this. Why am I such a loner. I can't stand it. I love Pai but I can't." Zakuro dried her eyes off and Pai walked right over. And sat down next to Zakuro. "Oh great she hates me. I never had a love and my first love hates me." Pai thought. They both felt stupid but yet they both loved each other but couldn't show it for some reason it was too hard.

"I love Zakuro", Pai thought.

"I love Pai", Zakuro thought.

"I…I…I'm sorry for running off", Zakuro said.

"I'm sorry for saying whatever made you mad", Pai told her.

"No you didn't do anything at all," Zakuro said to Pai.

"But Zakuro-san I...why did you run off", he asked her. But Zakuro was silent."Oh it's okay you don't have to tell me," Pai said.

"No I ran off because I…I", Zakuro couldn't say it.

"It's okay", Pai said.

"No it's not I'm tired of being a loner. I want someone to care about me. To treat me nice. Somebody to love," Zakuro blushed and looked at Pai.

"Me too," Pai said.

There faces inched toward each other. Their lips then looked. The cold north wind blew Zakuro's purple hair. They had a long beautiful kiss. They then looked away and blushed.

"I...I…I love you Pai-kun", Zakuro said.

"I love you to Zakuro-san", Pai said. Zakuro stared at him.

"Zakuro-chan", she said.

"Okay well can I see you at Café Mew Mew tomorrow", Pai said to her.

"I'd love to", she said.

They then walked home together blushing.

Tomorrow at Café Mew Mew

Pai walked in with Kishu, Purin and Taruto.Zakuro ran over.(Taruto and Purin were playing together.

"Hello Pai-kun", Zakuro said.

"Hi", Pai said to her.

"No that we are all here my creation is done my Pomegranate Pie", Keichiro said walking out with a pie in his hands.

Pai looked up he heard his name with Zakuro's. Then Zakuro looked up she heard he name with Pai's. They blushed.

"It's a little odd but It's perfect", Keichiro said. Zakuro and Pai thought about each other and blushed. But soon everyone sat down to eat the pie. Zakuro and Pai ate it and smiled. They were perfect together. They smiled sat next to each other and ate the pie.


End file.
